


It's For Science

by celestialintent



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialintent/pseuds/celestialintent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a high school principle in search of a much needed distraction. Its too bad that his distraction comes in the form of one of his students... Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feraldanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldanvers/gifts).



> So basically this is the spawn off of a twitter conversation involving the lips of both Jensen Ackles and Dylan O'Brien... To be honest I'm not really quite sure how this happened.

If Jensen had known that becoming a high school principle would require the use of math... He's not going to lie, he definitely would've picked a different career path. But right now he's waist deep in the budget trying to cut corners here and there while trying to keep the drama department alive and the food edible. It's definitely harder than he anticipated. Its late, the sky outside his window slowly darkening. He needs a break. So he gladly welcomes the knock on the door, hoping for a much needed distraction, though he does wonder who it could be at such a late hour.

"Hello, Mr. Ackles." It's the night janitor. "I know it's late but I caught this one trying to get to the roof of the theatre building.”

The janitor pushes a kid, no older than 17 by the looks of him, into the room. He's dressed all in black, an obvious give away to some kind of nefarious prank; and judging by the time of year, he's guessing the senior class prank.

Jensen groans when he realizes who it is. As a general rule Jensen doesn't have favorites but in Dylan’s case, it's something that can't be helped.

Dylan is... It's hard to describe Dylan. He's won almost every academic achievement possible despite the fact he gets sent to Jensen's office every other day for truancy. Or breaking the dress code. Or pulling the occasional prank on the freshmen class. Some might wonder why, instead of loathing him, Jensen actually likes Dylan. The answer is simple if a little shallow: Dylan is smart and funny and though Jensen hates to admit it, very good looking.

Jensen knows this is a bad thing. But he’s only human. And his human self likes to acknowledge, _appreciate_ , Dylan’s boyish face, the little moles that pepper his peaches-and-cream skin, his over-full mouth. Jensen _really_ appreciates Dylan’s mouth, how pink his lips are, how it’s always slightly parted.

Jensen's only saving grace is the knowledge that despite all those things he would never actually _do_ anything; he's a grown man completely capable to controlling his emotions.

"Dylan. Have a seat.” Dylan flops onto the chair in front of Jensen's desk. Jensen turns and dismisses the janitor. “Thanks, I can take of it from here."

"Hey, Mr. Ackles."

"Dylan. You want to tell me why you were trying to break onto the roof?"

Dylan smiles and dammit if Jensen's breathing doesn’t stutter a little.

"Not really." He replies staring out the massive window overlooking the school.

"Dylan-"

"So what are you doing here so late?"

Jensen sighs.

"We're not here to talk about me. Now tell me what you were trying to do."

Dylan turns his head away from the window to stare at Jensen; he smiles even wider, head lolling on his shoulder.

"No one else is here right now, right? Just the janitor, who’s all the way in the theatre building?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Jensen can hear his voice getting higher, his mind taking him to places that it he doesn't want it to go, that it _can't_ go.

"Do you know why I get in trouble so often Mr. Ackles?"

"Dylan. This isn't a joke. I've let things slide in the past before but-"

"Why’d you even become a principal? I mean look at you, you could be a model or an actor or something. But you're a high school principal and I just don't get it. I've been coming here for four years and each year gets worse and worse because you just keep getting hotter and hotter-"

"Dylan, please stop. You're being inappropriate."

Dylan snorts. He stands and walks over to the window, fingers trailing over the blinds.

"Inappropriate? Please. I've seen guys get sent in here for less and get suspended. All you ever give me is detention. I've seen the way you look at me. I'm not stupid; you want me, Mr. Ackles."

Jensen gapes at him. He never realized how obvious his little crush had been. He’d always tried to hide it, be discrete as possible.

"It's okay Mr. Ackles, I want you too.” Dylan’s voice is low and teasing. “You've seen my grades, my test scores. Someone like me doesn't get caught unless they _want_ to. And I _really_ want to." Dylan closes the blinds with a quick flick of the wrist.

Faster than Jensen can comprehend Dylan is in his lap. Jensen can feel Dylan's breath ghosting across his lips. "Come on Mr. Ackles." And Jensen can't hold back any longer.

The kiss is is neither chaste nor soft; Dylan is demanding, his mouth knows what he wants, taking it, and that's when Jensen realizes what's happening.

He pulls away. Dylan is flushed, confusion racing across his face. "What?"

Jensen pushes him off. Dylan looks shocked as he scrambles to get his footing, his mouth hanging open and God, his lips are _begging_ for cock.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it my way."

Jensen stands up and grabs Dylan by the hips, squeezing. His hands go for Dylan's belt as he pushes Dylan up against the desk. He fumbles with the belt a bit but once it’s gone, Jensen makes quick work of Dylan's pants, pulling them and his underwear down in one go.

Dylan is already half hard and Jensen can't help but lick his lips. Dylan takes a step forward but Jensen stops him and turns him around, bending him over the desk.

"I said we were doing this _my_ way. You're not listening, so now I have to punish you."

Jensen brings his hand down hard on Dylan's ass.

" _Shit_." Dylan’s groan echoes through the office. Jensen brings a hand up to cover his mouth.

"You should be quiet; I'd hate for someone to interrupt." Jensen brings down his hand again. Dylan grunts in pleasure. And Jensen can see he's completely hard now, hard and leaking all over his carefully constructed budget, but Jensen can't bring himself to care. Dylan's ass is beginning to turn the most beautiful shade of red he's ever seen.

Jensen alternates between squeezing and smacking until he can't ignore his own erection anymore. He brings his hands down to rest on Dylan's ass, smoothing circles into heated flesh with his thumbs.

"Are you gonna fuck me now, Mr. Ackles?" Dylan asks, his mouth hanging wide open. "Because I really want to suck your dick."

Jensen can't stop the groan that escapes him. He pulls Dylan up and turns him around so they're facing each other.

"God I want you so bad but not yet. Not yet, okay." Jensen fumbles for a minute before pulling out his erection. Dylan moans and he arches his back the moment their cocks touch. "Graduation is in two weeks,” he pants, rubbing their erections together. “Two weeks and I'll let you do whatever you want." Jensen takes both of them in hand and begins stroking while he covers Dylan’s mouth with his own. They’re not kissing so much as breathing against each other; Dylan moans whenever Jensen changes the angle or speed of his hand and Jensen tries very hard not to come first.

A few quick stokes and Dylan is coming all over Jensen's dress shirt but Jensen's too busy staring at Dylan trying to catch his breath to care. Dylan’s mouth hangs open, gasping, and his lips are bitten pretty pink. The thought of those lips surrounding his dick is the last straw and Jensen is coming too.

They stay there, leaning against other while they catch their breath. Jensen realizes that dried come is not something pleasant and he’d rather not be covered in it. He pulls away and strips off his dress shirt. It's already ruined so he uses it for a somewhat decent clean up.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you were trying to get on the roof?"

Dylan smirks.

“Actually, the janitor caught me as I was leaving the- Wait, if I tell you am I gonna get suspended?” Jensen just raises one eyebrow. As if what they were just doing couldn’t get either one of them more than just _suspended_. “Okay, okay, I figured the roof was the best place to hide the turtles they use in anatomy until I could find a safe place for them.”

“So this has nothing to do with the senior prank, it’s just turtles?”

“Yup.” They both smile wide before laughing. Jensen leans over to give Dylan a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Get those turtles out of here by the end of the week. And please, for the love of God, don’t get sent back here for two weeks!”


End file.
